Wonder Magic
Ran from May 15 to May 21, 2019. December Troupe has come with a new work Magic of Mannie. Under the cover of recruiting people, Sofia and Hiber are looking for the clues of King Sayet's work, Autumn in Wind Valley... join a group and complete quests to win exquisite suits. Join either the Rose or Camellia faction in order to determine which currency is used for which suit. Complete various tasks to obtain Magic Pages and increase your Tasks Completed count to unlock pieces of the Apprentice Wizard and Lost Spell suits. Each time you complete a task, you gain 5 and one task completed. Each task can be completed one time per day, and the player can buy one reset for 10 . Factions cannot be changed once chosen. Tokens will be cleared after event ends. Rose Faction Rose Chant: A great theatre can never miss quality scenery. With the support of appropriate background and prop, a play could be more fascinating. Join Rose to help Sofia prepare the props and help build a better stage effect! Suits Apprentice Wizard * Hosiery: Snowy Forest - Complete 10 Tasks * Shoes: Midnight Flame - Complete 23 Tasks * Handheld (Right): Spell Scroll - Complete 38 Tasks * Handheld (Left): Radiance Wand - Complete 53 Tasks * Coat: Traveler's Cape - Complete 75 Tasks * Hair: Mana Well - Complete 95 Tasks * Dress: Magic Costume - Complete 120 Tasks Lost Spell * Handheld (Right): Glory of Creation - 100 * Shoes: Silver Spell - 100 * Foreground: Spell Tome - 155 * Hairpin: Permanent Ice Flower - 160 * Coat: Robe of Magician - 190 * Hair: Frost Magic - 185 * Dress: Realm of Silver - 195 Stages Scout in Black Market *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Passerby **Base score: 27,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 There is a black market around. Wear something low-profile to scout. *'Sofia:' I need a further discussion about the story with Hiber... *'I:' Hello, I heard that the scenic props need some help. *'Sofia:' Yeah, glad to have more helpers. *'I:' (Whisper) Lady Sofia looks more beautiful on a close look. *'Sofia:' I'm flattered. *'Sofia:' The story involves several countries, so the scenery needs to highlight these countries. *'I:' Sure, I'll see to it. *'Sofia:' Wait, actually I have another secret task for you. *'I:' A secret task? *'Sofia:' Not far away from the material market is a secret black market. I hope you can check out the whereabouts of the King Sayet's work, Autum in Wind Valley. *'I:' May I know why? *'Sofia:' Just let me keep the secret. Oh, do remember to wear inconspicuous clothes before you go. Test of Scenic Design *Quiz stage Scenic design is very professional. Knowledge of prop and materials are necessary. Investigate Black Market *Request stage When scouting in black market, even the simplest thing could mean something. Better write it down. Camellia Faction Camellia: Characterization requires not only the skill of the actor, but also becoming costume and makeup. Join Camellia to help Hiber prepare costumes for the show and revive the role! Suits Apprentice Wizard * Hosiery: Snowy Forest - 100 * Shoes: Midnight Flame - 100 * Handheld (Right): Spell Scroll - 155 * Handheld (Left): Radiance Wand - 160 * Coat: Traveler's Cape - 190 * Hair: Mana Well - 185 * Dress: Magic Costume - 195 Lost Spell * Handheld (Right): Glory of Creation - Complete 10 Tasks * Shoes: Silver Spell - Complete 23 Tasks * Foreground: Spell Tome - Complete 38 Tasks * Hairpin: Permanent Ice Flower - Complete 53 Tasks * Coat: Robe of Magician - Complete 75 Tasks * Hair: Frost Magic - Complete 95 Tasks * Dress: Realm of Silver - Complete 120 Tasks Stages Network of Designers *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Passerby **Base score: 27,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 6, Critical Eye 4, Picky Immune 8, Gift 1 There is a network in designers. Wear simple clothes to win their favors. *'Hiber:' We should hurry up on these costumes... *'I:' Miss... Miss Hiber? Why are you here? *'Hiber:' Surprised? I'm invited by Sofia to play in the Magic of Magi. *'I:' That so. I'm expecting it! *'Hiber:' Thanks. *'I:' Oh, I heard the costume team needs some help. *'Hiber:' You have come at the right time. Can you go talk with the designers? We need some changes. *'I:' Sure, I'm going now! *'Hiber:' Oh, one more thing. Can you do me a favor when you talk with them? *'I:' Of course, what is it? *'Hiber:' I got a friend who's really interested in the Autumn in Wind Valley, a King Sayet's work. Would you ask about it and see where it goes? *'I:' Got it. *'Hiber:' Wait, wear simple clothes. That will win you the favor of the designers. Costume Production *Quiz stage Costume is important in characterization. Look closely into it. Investigate Designers *Request stage King Sayet is a well-known designer and his work is always the focus. Write down the clues. Requests Submit clothing to complete the quest. Note: Submitting clothing will not remove it from your inventory. Quiz Videos File: Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Wonder Magic Category:Events Category:Wonder Magic Category:2019 Events Category:Event: Choice Category:Event: Tiered Category:Event: Other